


Angel, don't fall

by faith_is_blue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bi-Curious Dean Winchester, Boys In Love, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faith_is_blue/pseuds/faith_is_blue
Summary: Dean is the popular guy all girls want, Cas is the religious good kid. Forced to be each other's company for a month, would they get past their differences and become friends? Maybe more?





	1. Why the church boy?

Dean was never a fan of studying but that doesn't mean he disliked school. After all, everyone loved him. Students, teachers, especially the girls. You could say he was quite popular with his green eyes, charming smile and a sassy sense of humor. Dean was what you call a cool kid, and that's why he wasn't very pleased when he learned who his partner for the program was going to be. 

"Why do I have to get Castiel? Why can't I get with Jenny! Jenny's smart, Teach', please." Dean cut off his teacher 

"Dean, the point of this program is to pair students who are falling behind, like you, with good students whose grades are higher so they can help each other out. It's not about finding you the next girlfriend." Victor Henriksen was one of the few teachers who didn't like Dean 

"And how is Castiel going to help me? He's gonna read me the bible?" Dean snapped right back 

"Be careful, young man. I'm sure your partner isn't looking forward to this either, but the school's paying him, so you're lucky he agreed" the bell rang before Dean could continue protesting.

Castiel Novak was in the same class as Dean. He had really weird blue eyes, always wore an oversized trench coat and had only a couple of close friends, but the reason Dean disliked him was the fact that the other boy was really religious. 

Dean was thinking of a way to change his partner for the program while he was running down the school's stairs. He wanted to check on his little brother before his next period started. Sammy was fine. He bragged about how interesting his History lesson was and how much he liked his new teacher, until the bell rang again and Dean had to get back upstairs quick, as he couldn't afford being late again. He usually found his way around the rules but lately he's been slacking a lot.

He got to classroom 409 just in time to bump into no other then Castiel. Dean cursed under his breath.

"Hello, Dean. Since we're going to be partners from now on, I assume it's best to sit together. I've found that sitting closest to the teacher is the most convenient-" Cas started talking in his usual neutral tone before Dean put his hands up in a defeated manner, cutting him off

"OK, smartass, I get it. Just... if we do end up paired, then don't try to take this too seriously. Studying is not my thing and you're not going to change that" Dean pointed to Cas' chest, head tilted down to stare at blue eyes in warning. Cas just tilted his head with a slightly confused expression

"But Dean, we are already a pair, I agreed to the terms already."

"We'll see about that" the other boy said as he started making his way to one of the front desks. He was going to the principal's office after class, he wasn't going to put up with this boy.


	2. For the sake of the pie

Geometry usually bored the hell out of Dean. This time was no different, except the fact that he had a certain blue eyed boy invading his personal space the whole time. Cas wasn’t talking or explaining a lot, but every time Dean spaced out, the other boy was quick to notice and turn his attention back to the teacher. 

When Dean couldn’t solve a problem or answer a question, his partner would reach over with his red pen and circle it. At the end of the class the poor boy’s notebook was red all over.

“What was all that about anyway?” Dean asked at the end of the class, examining the pages filled with red circles. He hadn’t noticed he was THAT behind…

“Well, that’s so I know what we have to work on after school.” Cas answered calmly.

“After school?” Dean lifted an eyebrow

“Yes, it’s in the project’s terms. We have to spend at least one extra hour together every day so I can explain to you what you failed to understand from the classes we attended together.” Cas was putting his books back in his backpack while he was talking.

“Great. Just great.” Dean huffed. He was determined to spend that extra hour having fun with Vicky or Mel, not solving problems with Cas.

On his way to the principal’s office he bumped into some freshman girls who apparently knew his name for some reason.

“Hey, Dean Winchester, right?” a tall brunette who was leaning against the wall called and Dean heard a few other girls giggle.

“The legend himself” Dean turned around as he was walking, winked and then he continued down the hall, ignoring whatever else they had to say.

It wasn't Dean's first time at the principal's office. It's not like he got in trouble often... well, he did, but he was also a teacher's pet, and the principal was no exception.

"Hi Bobby" Dean flashed his signature grin. The one thing that never failed him.

"If you're here to waste my time with something stupid again, i swear to god, kid, your ass is getting a three week detention." Bobby said without even looking up from the papers on his desk. Bobby was not only the principle, but also Dean's uncle and the main reason Dean wasn't expelled yet.

"First of all, it's not stupid. It's important." Dean said as his uncle finally looked up from his desk "Secondly, you won't be able to do so, since I'm spending my time after school praying with my study buddy."

"Is that what all this is about? Dean, I paired you with Castiel myself. He's a good kid and is probably the only one who'll put up with your moods without breaking your nose. Not only that, but you're failing classes. You need his help."

"You think I can't do this on my own?" Dean continued arguing

"I know you can, but I also know you're not gonna do it alone. You need him to guide you." Bobby returned to his paperwork

"Oh, yes. Guide me. He'll grip me tight and raise my grades. Why can't I just ask Mel or Vicky? They're also attending the same classes!" It was obvious the conversation was over but Dean thought that trying wouldn't hurt. Hopefully.

"If you're not out of my office in five seconds, I'm not bringing pie to the barbecue on Sunday." Dean was out of there in three. The pie was the best part of the weekly family gatherings, he just couldn't risk it.

Defeated. That's how Dean felt as he sat in History class. No Cas next to him this time, thank God. Just some girl who was drawing their teacher half naked on the back of her notebook. The drawing was pretty good, he could give her that.

"Nice." Dean whispered as he nodded at her sketch. She smiled, too busy retouching the legs to respond. He spent the rest of his last class watching her draw.

When the bell rang he knew he had to look for Cas. The sooner they started, the sooner it will be over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written anything before and that's why I'm so slow. My chapters are a little short and I'm worried about the pace, but I guess I'm learning. I really hope you enjoyed anyway and please leave me a comment even if you didn't, I want to know if I can improve something. I had to write this chapter twice because right as I was finishing it the site logged me out for security purposes .-. !


	3. Not so bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for disapearing... I promice I'm gonna make it up to you guys!!

It's been two days since he went to the principal's office. For two days in a row, Dean had to spend 1 hour in the library with his "partner".

He wished he could say it was torture, but he knew that wouldn't be right. Spending time with Cas wasn't so bad after all. To his surprise, he didn't hate the library. As it turns out, being in such a quiet space where the only responsibility he had was to listen to Cas' calm and monotone explanations, did a great job at calming him down.

It felt a lot like meditating. Usually, no matter where he is, Dean would constantly have the urge to be somewhere else, do something else, something new and exciting. That's why school wasn't his favourite, and why he got in trouble often in the first place. With Cas it was something else. It was calm and even tho his brain was constantly preoccupied with memorising formulas or solving problems, he felt at peace.

That was untill Thursday happened. 

On Thursday, he went looking for Cas after his last class, as usual. He had checked every room on their floor twice when he got a text.

Church boy: Hey Dean, I had to attend an extra activity for the Math club today, it's urgent, sorry. Also, let me know if you would like to meet up in two hours or so, we still have to revise for your History test tomorrow. 

Dean Winchester: Yeah, sure, but the library would have closed by then. Also what the hell is an urgent Math activity? You're making it sound as if you're guarding Hell's gates.

Church boy: I'm not guarding Hell's gates, someone stole our supplies. Also, I know the library is closed, we could go to the café near school.

Dean: See you there at 4 then. Gl with them rulers.

Church boy: Thank you. Bring your notes.

Dean huffed and pushed his phone in his back pocket. He was lucky he lived nearby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning on being real fast with this one because I've got an idea for a different storyline. I'm really excited about it but I can't let myself start something new before finishing this one. Let me know what you think of this chapter! See you tomorrow!


	4. For the sake of reading in peace

"Dude, I can't do this, it's too damn loud." Dean huffed as he dropped his pen on the table overdramatically.

"It's not even that loud, Dean. You need to concertrate" Castiel murmured, not even bothering to look up from his book.

"You're supposed to be helping me." Dean squinted his eyes at the boy sitting across from him.

"What do you want me to do? Read it to you as if you're a child? I already told you that if you have questions you can ask." It was fun. Getting under Cas' skin.

"Well you don't have to read it to me! Maybe you shouldn't have suggested going to a café!" Dean whisper-yelled.

"What do you want me to do then? Spread my wings and fly us to somewhere quiet??" Cas was starting to get irritated. Oh, boy... did Dean enjoy this.

"You can try, or we could go to my place. I live nearby." Dean said in a suggestive tone, wich surprised both of them. Dean wasn't a stranger to careless and meaningless flirting but for some reason that felt weird.

"I'd rather do the wings thing" Cas averted his eyes.

"Just choose a building to jump from, I ain't got anything to loose." Dean smirked. The signature smirk. 

A few minutes of Cas trying to get back to his book and Dean tapping on the hard cover passed. Then a few more.

"Ok, we're going to your house"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like 💋💋


	5. For the sake of... wait.... I'm confused

The walk home wasn't as quiet as Dean expected it to be. They were discussing their schedules so they could fighure out when to squeeze in their time together, when Cas got curious. 

"You play for the school's team?" Cas looked up from his planner.

"What?" Dean returned his puzzled expression.

"Well you mentioned having practice so therefore you must play for the school's team!" Cas continued with even more enthusiasm.

"Yeah, I do! Duh? Did you just fall from Mars? That's basically why the whole school loves me - because I kick ass at Football." Dean said proudly.

"I didn't fall from Mars, but my familly... my Dad is very strict when it comes to sports" Cas stuttered

"Oh, sorry. So you didn't fall from Mars, you fell from heaven" Dean huffed, annoyed. He wasn't annoyed at Cas, more like at his father. What kind of Dad didn't get their son into sports? What do they even do together? Dean held back from asking those questions despite his curiosity. He may be a brat who has no shame but he knew what boundaries were and when it isn't appropriate to cross them. Not that it stopped him from crossing them sometimes.

"I'm pretty sure that's a pick-up line" Cas' laugh interrupted the other boy's toughts.

"What?" It took some time for Dean to realize what he had just said "Fuck." 

At that Cas almost looked hurt but then he started laughing even harder, Dean right behind him. It was probably the curse word that shocked him, or at least that's what Dean thought.


	6. Here we are

"So... here we are" Dean said proudly as he stepped to the side, allowing Cas to take a good look at his room from where he stood at the doorframe.

"Your room is nice, Dean." Cas said as he looked around, still not entering.

"Um, you can come in, dude" Dean said after a few silent moments.

"Oh, yeah... right" Cas said, looking a little uncomfortable as he stepped in and put his bag and trenchcoat on the hanger behind the door.

Dean couldn't help but stare. Seeing Cas without a trenchcoat was new. He realised he's never seen Cas without it before, not even in gym class. He had to admit - Castiel was quite good looking. He was wearing a white shirt wich emphasized his broad shoulders. He upper body looked quiet strong.

"Do you work out?" Dean blurted before he could stop himself.

"No, but I do help with the heavier work at the retirement home" Cas smiled. Dean expected a smug grin, but it was just an adorable little proud smile. Adorable? Wait... what? 

Dean nodded and started unpacking his bag. History. Right. They were just going to study, nothing weird like that would ever cross his mind again.

Oh, boy... how wrong he was.


	7. More confusion

After two study sessions in Dean's house, the boys decided they wouldn't go to the library anymore. Dean's room was quiet, and every day they had the house to themselves for at least 3 hours untill Sammy got home from School.

The tipycal afternoon, Cas went to hang up his coat and took his usual seat on Dean's desk.

"What do I get you this time? Coffee? Tea? I think we've got some juice too." Dean asked, with his back to Cas, searching for something in his wardrobe.

"Tea would be fine, thanks. Two sugars." Cas said as he prepared their books.

"I know, Cas" Dean said "Hey while I'm making your tea, can you do me a favor?" Dean finally closed his drawer and turned to Cas.

"Ok?" Cas turned to look at Dean, tilting his head.

"I can't find my mp3 ANYWHERE and I usually take it with me but today I left it somewhere around here. Can you look for it while I'm downstares?" Dean asked but was already heading out of the door.

Cas knew Dean always studied with headphones on, or as Dean called them "his anti-distraction babies". Cas always wondered how the other boy can concertrate with Led Zepelin blasting so loud in his years, even he could haer it from the other side of the desk.

Even if he felt a little uncomfortable to go through someone's room, he still wanted to save them some time. They had an essay to write. These were always hard on Dean. They had tried to write an essay once and it ended in Dean having a quiet but still very dramatic break down in the library. 

"I'm not good with words..." Dean had said, defeated.

"You're terrible." Cas had agreed. Then that annoying girl from their math class had to shush at them. 

Now, since they weren't studying in the library anymore, they don't have to worry about her. 

Cas shook his head, he had to stop these random retrospections, he's not in a TV show. He started checking every surface, Dean always missed the obvious places. A week with the Winchester and he knew a little too much about him then necessary. It was inevitable, Dean couldn't shut his mouth. Even with headphones, breaks every hour were a necessity.

He checked the desk drawer and under the desk too. Good thing he didn't have to check in the wardrobe. Dean has already done that, luckilly. It feels too invasive anyway. Cas tried to think. If Dean had forgotten his headphones and mp3 in the morning, then they should be where he left them in the evening. Cas remembered that before Dean goes to sleep he listenes to music... the bed.

Cas checked the covers, and then kneeled to check under the bed in case they had fallen. It was dark under there so he had to feel around.

There!

Just as he was pulling the object out from under the bed, the door opened and Dean froze, two cups of tea in his hands.

"Cas, WAIT!" Dean tried to warn him but it was too late. Cas was staring at it, mouth agape and eyes wide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did he find? Guess in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> If someone comes across this, please let me know if you want me to continue because I'm super unsure. You guys can even suggest stuff and tell me what you want to happen next, let's do this together. Also, English isn't my fluent language so I might mess up occasionally. If I do, feel free to correct me, it's constructive criticism.


End file.
